Then and Now
by alwaysvegetafault
Summary: Kakarott and Nightcall have been friends since childhood and now are mates. What happens when Vegeta decides he wants Nightcall as his own? Goku X OC & Vegeta X OC Warnings: Lemons, Lang in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

This story is in Nightcall's POV. Nightcall is a Saiyan, not a wolf, in this one.

This was written for SSJ Naomi, who gave me the plot.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Kakarott **

"Is that…Kakarott!" I asked Kadeta. She nodded.

"Yup, that's my brother."

"Man, he's grown. He used to be a little shrimp. He's really hot now, too."

"I know. How long has it been since you two have seen each other?"

"Since he left to purge that planet with the prince himself. What was it? Two, three years ago?"

Kadeta nodded again. "Two years. He says he misses you. After all, you two were always hanging out together when you were younger."

I smiled, remembering how good of friends we had been. We had even shared a first kiss when we were fourteen, a year before he left on the purging mission with Prince Vegeta.

"Hey Kadeta. Who's your friend?" I snapped out of my daydream as Kakarott stopped in front of our table.

"You remember Nightcall, don't you?" Kadeta asked, gesturing for him to sit.

Kakarott's eyes grew wide as he took a seat next to his sister. "You're Nightcall? Man, you look like a million bucks." I blushed. "Hey, you want to go to a movie on Saturday?"

"Kind of soon to be asking her out, don't you think?" Kadeta questioned.

"Nah, I've known her since I was about two years old." He turned back to me. "So, how about it?"

"Sure, why not? What time?" I lazily played with my steak, flipping the meat over several times.

"7 o'clock. I'll pick you up. You still live where you used to, don't you?" I nodded. "Good. I'll see you at seven on Saturday." He stood and walked over to another table.

I can't believe you. You just accepted a date…with my brother!" I ignored her and went back to my food.

Saturday night came quickly. I dressed in jeans and my tightest fitting black shirt. Shimmery pink lip gloss painted my lips and silver earrings hung down from my ears.

When the doorbell rang, I ran to answer it. Kakarott stood there, holding a bouquet of flowers.

He was dressed similar to me, except his shirt was red and loose fitting.

"Hi, Nightcall. Uh, these are for you." He handed me the flowers. I took them and set them in a vase on the table.

"You ready?" He asked. "Of course." I replied.

At the movies, we spent half the time making out. We didn't watch the movie at all.

Afterwards, he took me back to his place. I ran upstairs and fell on the bed.

He smiled, following me, and crawled on top of me. We kissed and he slowly stripped off our clothes.

He thrust into me, my strangled moan of please filling the room.

Kakarott began moving his hips, mine thrusting forward to meet his.

Pleasure overwhelmed my body and I screamed, his own yell following. His seed spilt inside me and he bit into the sensitive skin on my neck.

Crimson rolled down my shoulder as Kakarott tried and failed to catch every drop of blood with his tongue.

A knock sounded at the door down the stairs.

Kakarott stood up and pulled on his plaid boxers. "Be right back." He said, walking out of the room.

I sighed and got out of the bed. I slowly pulled on my clothes, wondering who was at the door.

The bedroom door opened. "Ah, you must be Nightcall. Kakarott talks about you a lot, you know."

I turned towards the voice, seeing who was in the doorway. I gasped.

It was Prince Vegeta.

* * *

Reveiw and I'll update. Hope you like it so far. If you have any ideas, please share.

Thanks to:

SSJ Naomi for the plot.

---Nightcall


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: W.hore**

Being the Vegeta fan girl that I was, I quickly bowed down and kissed his boots.

He smirked as I stood. "You sure are a pretty one, aren't you?" He took my chin in his hand and pulled my face close to his. "Amber eyes. Very rare in a Saiyan."

I blushed and looked at the floor. I looked up only when Kakarott walked in the room.

Vegeta turned and faced my mate. "Kakarott, where are your parents? I came to meet them."

"Didn't I tell you? Oh, maybe I didn't. My father, Bardock, died protecting the planet. My mother died giving birth to me."

"Oh…I'm sorry. Is this your mate? She's a beauty." Vegeta looked at me and smiled, his fangs flashing.

Kakarott nodded. "Yes, she is."

"I want her." Vegeta stated, looking at Kakarott again.

Kakarott and I looked at him, stunned. "Wh-What did you say, Vegeta?"

"I said, I want her. She is no longer yours, Kakarott. She is the property of me now. Now excuse me. I have to take her back to her house so she can gather her things." Vegeta grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

I stumbled after him. Outside of Kakarott's house, he picked me up and flew me home.

I ran in the house, running into my brother, Night Sound. "Hey, Nightcall, wazzup?"

"Prince Vegeta has 'hired' me as his servant! I'm so excited." I said, not fully understanding why Vegeta wanted me.

"That's, uh, great, I guess. I'll tell Mom and Dad about it. Go get your stuff." He shoved me to the stairs, which I ran up and into my room. I pack quickly and flew down the stairs, suitcases in tow.

Vegeta was waiting for me at the bottom. He picked me up, carried me out the door, and flew off into the night.

The palace was huge. The main hallway had at least a hundred doors leading off of it, on the first floor alone. And there had to be at least five floors.

Vegeta room was on the second floor, in the middle of the palace. It was decorated with the Saiyan royalty colors, red and royal blue.

"So, do you like it? This is where you'll be staying." Vegeta's words seemed to fly off his tongue as he said them.

I nodded slightly. The room was the size of my entire house. The bed seemed to be about the size of my room.

"Good. Now set the bags down and get on the bed. It's well past midnight and you'll need your rest for tomorrow night." Vegeta strolled over to the bed, removing his shirt and throwing it on the floor.

"What's tomorrow night?" I asked, setting down my suitcases and following the prince to the bed.

Vegeta smirked. "That's when your work will begin, Nightcall. Now come and rest. You look like you need it." He climb into the large bed and shifted until he was under the bedspread.

I crawled in after his, laying my head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

It was only after his deep breathing filled the room that I realized why he had brought me here.

I was to be his w.hore.

* * *

Reveiw and I'll update. Once again, if you have any ideas please send them to me. 

Thanks to:

Queenoftheskies16

---Nightcall


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Princess Kira**

I woke the next morning with Vegeta's arm around my waist. He was awake and seemed to be waiting for something.

"Ah, you're awake, good. How about we get some breakfast and then take a tour of the palace? You can meet my sister, Kira. You'll like her. She's nice."

"Okay. Sounds good." I slipped out of bed and changed clothes, not caring if Vegeta was watching. After all, he'd be seeing a lot more tonight.

He chuckled and got dressed. Afterwards, he led me to the cafeteria, where there was more food than I had seen in my life.

"Dig in." Vegeta said, motioning to the mountains of meat and fruits.

I grabbed a Happle and two steaks (A/N a Happle is like an apple, except the outside is blue, the inside is red, and if you eat one you're totally full) and began chowing down.

Vegeta sat across from me with Happles and pancakes. He ate slowly, watching me.

The doors opened and a pretty female walked in. She was slightly taller than Vegeta, with hair that hung down to her mid back. A tiara was placed on top of her head.

I nearly fell out of my chair in my hurry to bow. Vegeta chuckled and pulled me to my feet.

Princess Kira looked at me, her mouth curving in a smile. "Hello. Vegeta, who is this young lady?"

"Kira, this is Nightcall. She's my…" He paused. "Well, I guess you could say 'girlfriend.'"

Kira glanced at the bite mark on my neck. "She's your mate, you mean?" She questioned.

Vegeta turned his gaze to the floor. "Uh, no. She's Kakarott's mate. I, uh…Well…"

"You took his mate away! Gods, Vegeta, that boy is stronger than you! He could easily kill you! Would you risk your life for a 'pet', as Father would say?"

Vegeta looked shocked for a moment, then angry. "No, Kira. But I would risk it for a mate!" He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Kira glared after him, then turned and smiled down at me. "You might want to go back to his room and try and calm him down. He might try and blow up the castle.

I bowed my head and began walking backwards towards the door. "Yes, Princess Kira."

Her smile widened and she shook her head slightly. "Oh, and Nightcall? Please, call me Kira. I don't like formalities."

I smiled and nodded. "Of course, Kira."

I slowly found my way to Vegeta's room, after getting lost several times. I knocked on the door behind which sounds of furniture being thrown around where coming.

The door was thrown open to reveal a very pissed Saiyan Prince. Once he saw me, he seemed to calm down a bit. He let me inside then closed the door with a snap.

"Listen, I don't just want you for a pleasure slave. I really do want a mate and I really like you. Ever since Kakarott first told me about you on that planet, to now. The truth is, I…love you, Nightcall."

* * *

Youreveiw, I update. Thanks for reading. If you have any ideas, please send them to me.

Thanks to:

Queenoftheskies16

---Nightcall


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Burn**

I stared. It was hard for him to admit, I could tell. It was for most Saiyans.

Tears began rolling down our cheeks. "Nightcall, it hurts, being in love with you. And then you got mated to Kakarott, and now it hurts worse. I don't know what happened. I just want you so bad."

Vegeta took a step forward and brushed his lips over mine. When I didn't resist, he pressed our lips together, grabbing the back of my head and bringing my face close to his.

I fell back onto the bed, pulling him with me. Our clothes were gone in seconds.

I gasped as he thrust into me. He looked concerned as he kissed me again. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Just move."

He obliged and began thrusting his hips forward. I moaned in pleasure, noticing that this felt very wrong, like I was cheating. And I was.

"Kakarott…" I muttered afterward, while Vegeta slept, his arm hooked around my waist.

Fresh, warm tears filled my eyes as I thought about my mate. About how much I yearned for his strong arms to hold me. About how much I loved him.

Vegeta stirred, wrapping his tail around my thigh, possessively. I sighed and rolled over, placing my head on his chest.

My thoughts were plagued with Kakarott and everything we'd been through together. Like when we were younger, and he'd used to ruffle my tail fur just to make me mad, even though I loved it.

The shadows seemed to shift and suddenly a figure was standing there, hidden by darkness. I could feel his eyes on the bed where Vegeta and I lay.

I tentatively got out of the bed, unwrapping Vegeta's tail and arm from around me. Walking towards the figure, I picked up a familiar smell.

Reaching the person, I looked at the wild hair and deep, soulful eyes, recognizing them immediately. I hugged him. "I missed you, Kakarott.

He hugged me back. "And I you, Nightcall."

"How did you get in here? I didn't hear the door open." He smiled. "Instant Transmission. It's a really cool trick. I learned it on the last planet I was sent to purge."

I smiled back and leaned up to kiss him. We broke away as a knock sounded at the door.

I ran over and opened it, to see Princess Kira. She smiled at me. "Hi, Nightcall. I felt a strange ki in here. Is someone else in there with you?"

I glanced at Kakarott and decided it would be okay to tell her. I nodded. "Come in."

She stepped inside and spotted Kakarott instantly. She smiled flirtatiously. "Hello, Kakarott."

Walking up to him, she kissed his cheek. I growled. Kira looked at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something? You have no right to be protective of the man you left. You're Vegeta's now. Just leave me and my baby Kakarott alone."

"Your…baby! What the fuck are you talking about? What is she talking about Kakarott?" My eyes bored into his, pleading for an answer.

He looked away from me. "Nightcall, this is hard to tell you, but when Vegeta came to 'meet my parents', it was planned. If he could get you away from me, then he would get to mate you and I would go back to my previous life. My life with Kira. She's right, you are Vegeta's now. I'm sorry I used you like that. It's just…I love you so much but I love Kira too. Please, just go with Vegeta, don't get yourself killed."

I gapped. "You…bastard! I hate you! You are a motherfucker! You…you…broke my fuckin' heart just now, you know? Go make love to your princess. I'll be just fine with the prince." I turned away from them, crying.

I could feel him reach for me, but Kira stopped him. "Come on, Kakarott. You promised. Now it's time you paid for your mistake."

She pulled him out of the room. He was watching me the entire time, watching my body shake with sobs. I knew he wanted to comfort me, but his promise to Kira prevented his from fighting back against the princess.

The door snapped closed. I heard Vegeta shift in his sleep, but continued crying.

A warm arm wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up and saw a blurry vision of Vegeta. My sobs grew harder as I was pulled into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay, Nightcall. I know. Just cry it out. I'm here for you."

"Why? Why would Kakarott do that to me? I thought he loved me!"

Vegeta sighed and rubbed my back. "He does. Kira wouldn't let him go. So he presented a plan. This plan. He never thought you'd go with me. He loves you more than anything. But now that Kira has him, you'll have to deal with me, because she'll never let him go. She's wants him to fuck her and that's all. She doesn't love him or anything. She's just using him. I feel sorry for the poor man. Come on, let's go to bed."

I followed him into the bed and curled up into a little ball. He held me as close as he could, trying to comfort me.

I relaxed and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Reveiw and I'll update. Any ideas? Please send them to me.

Thanks to:

Queenoftheskies16

---Nightcall


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Veggie's Dilemma **

Weeks past and I grew more comfortable around Vegeta. I learned more about him and the castle than I had ever known.

I saw Kakarott around, but he tried to stay away from me. I think he was still feeling guilty.

Vegeta made love to me every night. I started seeing stars everywhere I went.

I was sitting in the garden talking to the gardener, an old woman named Blood Moon. She was one of my only friends at the castle, beside Vegeta and Kakarott.

Vegeta walked up behind us, placing his hand on my shoulder. I turned and smiled at him.

"Hi, Veggie. What's up?" I asked cheerfully.

"I need to speak with Nightcall alone, Moon. Please excuse us." Moon nodded at the prince.

I stood and followed him to a corner of the garden, his favorite. It was dark and secluded, unlike the rest of the garden.

"So, Veggie, what is it?" I had grown into the habit of calling him Veggie when I heard that's what Kakarott called him.

Vegeta's face was serious. "Nightcall, I want you to think about this. Don't just answer because that's what you think I want you to say. Think for a few days."

I nodded, unsure what he was leading up to. He smiled slightly and continued.

"I've been meaning to ask you about this for a long time, but now seemed to be the best time." He got down on one knee and held my hands in his. "Nightcall, will you take me as your mate?"

I was shocked. My first instinct was to decline, but I was planning on think about it.

Vegeta stood up and kissed me. "Think about it. I know you love Kakarott, but please, think about it."

When I found my voice again, I squeaked, "Can I go back to my house to talk to my friend, Kadeta? I really miss her."

He apparently thought I had already decided to answer 'no', and he nodded solemnly.

"If you wish. But be back by nightfall." He turned on his heel and walked off.

I smiled and shook my head, taking off into the air. I flew towards Kadeta's house, the same house that I had had sex in not a month ago.

I knock on the door after landing in the front yard. Kadeta answered.

"Where have you been? You and Kakarott both disappear near the same time. Rumors have started up in school that you two are mates and ran away together."

"Hi, Kadeta. How are you? Can I come in?" I stepped forward making her back up so I could get inside.

"Okay, tell me what the hell is going on." Kadeta sat down on the edge on the couch.

"First of all, I am mated to Kakarott. Second, Prince Vegeta just asked if I would be his mate." I sat down beside her, telling her the entire story.

She jumped up at the end, excitedly. "Well, are you gonna say yes? I mean you should. I would kill to have Vegeta ask me to be his mate. Not that that's saying much, but still! It's the chance of a lifetime."

"Calm down. You don't think I know that? Stupid. The only thing keeping me from saying yes is Kakarott. I feel like I betrayed him, like I'm betraying him. It just doesn't feel right."

"The bastard betrayed you first. Just go tell Vegeta that you'll be his mate." Kadeta started pushing me towards the door.

Back at the castle, I tried to locate Vegeta. He was in his room, pacing.

I entered without knock, silently closing the door.

"Vegeta…" I said nervously. He looked up.

"Yes?"

"I'll be your mate…"

* * *

If you reveiw, then I'll update. Please send me your ideas, because I have lost track of what i was originally doing. 

Thanks to:

Queenoftheskies16

---Nightcall


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Mistakes**

That night, Vegeta marked me, biting over Kakarott's bond mark.

We slept in each other's arms until morning, when Kakarott brought in breakfast. Vegeta and I sat up, thanking the Saiyan before he left.

"He sure wasn't upset about anything." I said between bites. "In fact, he was happier than I've seen him in a long time."

"Don't think anything of it. Remember, Saiyans tend to hide their emotions."

I stared at him blankly. "Stupid, I know that. I am a Saiyan. I just thought he'd be a little upset."

"He probably is. Don't worry about it. Just finish eating. You'll see him later anyway." Vegeta went back to his food.

I followed example and soon was finished with my breakfast. "Vegeta, I'm gonna go down to the garden, okay? See you later."

He nodded. I got out of bed and changed clothes. I slipped out of the bedroom and downstairs to the garden.

I was walking by a bunch of bushes when I heard sobs. I stopped, recognizing the pattern of breath.

I walk around the bushes to find Kakarott sitting on the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kakarott…" I whispered, sitting down beside him and placing my hand on his shoulder.

He look up at me, then suddenly hugged me. "Why, Nightcall? Why did you let him do it? We would have had a chance, I would have had the hope that we could still be together, but you let him bite you. Gods, Nightcall, why? Answer me."

"I let him do it because…I…I…I love him. I never thought I could love him more than I love you but I was wrong and I wanted him as my mate not you. I'm sorry, Kakarott. I'm sorry."

Kakarott let go of me and looked up at the midmorning sky. "Kira wants me to mate her. I wouldn't have to except you let Vegeta bite you. Now I'll be mated to a princess who wants to use me as a sex slave, instead of a princess who loved me."

"What? Who?" I asked, confused.

"You." Kakarott got up and looked down at me. "You're a princess now. I hope your happy, because I certainly won't be if your not." He started back towards the castle.

I looked at the ground and realized I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

Short, I know. I could think of anything to do for this chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.

Review and I'll update.

Thanks to:

Queenoftheskies16

SSJ Naomi

Thanks for reading

---Nightcall


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Vegeta's Secret**

I lay on the bed waiting for Vegeta to return from his meeting with his father. The door opened and Vegeta stepped inside.

"Hey Nightcall. What's going on?" He smiled and sat next to me.

"Is there anyway to take away the mating? I don't mean to sound like I regret my decision, but I do. Kakarott is being forced to mate your sister because I mated you. I don't want to make him mate anyone he doesn't want to. Please, is there a way to remove the mating?"

Vegeta looked at me with sad eyes. "No, I'm sorry. Unless you wish to kill me, but then you'd be hung. And I would kill myself before I'd let that happen. Please, just let him deal with Kira. He'll find a way to handle her. I know he will."

"How do you know him so well? It took me thirteen years to know him the way you do."

Vegeta blushed and looked away from me. "He and I had a relationship going before he and Kira met. It was secret but she found out and threatened to tell my father unless I let her have Kakarott. That's when he made her the deal about you."

"So you two were in love?"

"No. For us it was about the sex. We'd use each other to work off anger that training couldn't. Or he'd use me pretending I was you. That's when he first told me about you, the first time I let him take me."

I laughed. "So you were on bottom? I didn't think your pride would let you."

He glared. "Shut up. It was only to make Kakarott feel better."

"So you did love him."

Vegeta blushed again. "A little. But it was only until he started talking about you. I fell in love with you instantly."

It was my turn to blush. He smiled and kissed me. I kissed back.

"Feel better?"

I nodded. Up until now, I hadn't realized that Vegeta had been trying to calm me down. But it had worked. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks."

I laid my head in his lap and fell asleep.

"Nightcall…Wake up."

I sat up groggily, rubbing my eyes. "What is it?"

"We have to go to town square. Get up."

"What? Why?"

"Kakarott killed Kira. We have to save him from being hung."

* * *

Okay, still short, but i still don't have any ideas. Please help and send some. Reveiw and I'll update. (Maybe ifI get ideas orI can supply a chapter.)

Thanks to:

Queenoftheskies16

SSJ Naomi

Thanks for reading.

---Nightcall


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Rescue**

"Hurry, before they get the noose around his neck." Vegeta urged me to run faster.

"Shut up and let me run. Fly ahead if you want."

"Not without you."

We reached town square to see a huge crowd of people. Kakarott was standing in the center of them, down in a pit that was normally not there.

His hands were banded together with ki restraints. Slowly, the executioner placed a noose around Kakarott's neck. He stood still, accepting his fate.

Vegeta rose up above the crowds heads and shouted for all to hear. "Stop, I forbid you to execute this man!"

The executioner looked up and stopped what he was doing. He motioned for Vegeta to come closer so they could talk without yelling.

Vegeta took my hand and flew us to the center of the pit. "You wished to speak with me?"

The man nodded. "Yes. Prince Vegeta, this man killed your sister. Are you sure you want to save 'im?"

Vegeta nodded firmly. "I know for a fact he was only protecting his mate." He nudged me forward. "Princess Kira was planning on killing her to get to Kakarott. Don't kill a man who was obeying the laws of the gods."

The executioner paled slightly, then nodded and unhooked the noose from Kakarott's neck. He hugged me, kissing my lips. I hugged back, pulling him closer to me.

We stood there in each others embrace as the crowd began to disperse. Vegeta finally couldn't stand it any longer. "How about we go back to the castle? We can get some dinner."

Kakarott let go of me and smiled at Vegeta. "Sure."

The three of us took off towards the castle.

We landed in the garden. Vegeta pulled me closer to him and stepped between Kakarott and me so that he was in the middle.

He led the way to the cafeteria. Kakarott immediately began piling food onto a plate. I waited until he was done, then grabbed two steaks and a couple Happles. Vegeta got a steak and a baked potato.

"So, Kakarott, why did you kill Kira?" Vegeta asked.

"That's a stupid question, Vegeta. She was gonna make me mate her. And I didn't want to."

Vegeta shook his head. "I should have let them kill you."

Kakarott looked shocked. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you can be so stupid. It's a disgrace to the Saiyan name."

The three of us laughed, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Happy ending (maybe). If anyone would like to supply ideas for a coronation, it would be welcome. Once again reveiw or give ideas and I'll continue the story.

Thanks to:

**Queenoftheskies16**

**SSJ Namoi**

**Silent Wonderer**

Thanks for reading.

---Nightcall


End file.
